


Power Of Love

by A_Little_Kitty_Cat_21



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Major Character Injury, One Shot, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Suicide Notes, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:40:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28999176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Little_Kitty_Cat_21/pseuds/A_Little_Kitty_Cat_21
Summary: My unhappy take on what could have happened in 10x3 if Kreese had the upper hand.
Relationships: Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence
Comments: 14
Kudos: 26





	Power Of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the warnings for this one! This ones a doozy. I cried many times while writing this. I recommend playing Power of Love by Celine Dion while reading this.

Kreese stood above me, hands clutching my throat. I was desperately clawing on the older man's hands, trying to seek some relief. I could feel the lack of oxygen, causing my head to spin and my lungs to burn. I begin to see stars before Kreese was kicked off of me. I cough and sputter, while gasping for air, I feel a wave of nausea and a desire to pass out. But opting to close my eyes and focus on controlling my breaths, I hear a smash of the window. Feeling the ringing in my hears dissipate, I walk out to be met by a pissed off Daniel. His face softens when he catches my eyes. 

Realizing the situation, I give him permission to finish this. With a small nod, Daniel refocuses on Kreese, but a yell could be heard from down the sidewalk, "Dad!" With Samatha running towards the scene, accompanied by Miguel, Kreese took advantage of Daniel's hesitation. The old, sick man grabbed a large piece of glass and gave it his all. Nobody wouldn't have imagined what would happen next. 

Time slows down as if there was some way to change the outcome. Kreese used this moment to swing his arm with the piece of glass so that it sliced across into Daniel's throat. 

Samantha screams a blood-curdling scream and falls to her knees as she sobs. Miguel holds her back as he turns his head from the bloody sight. Miguel was quick to dial 911, but they would all learn that time ran out.

Johnny yells as Daniel's body falls to the contrite. The blonde rushes to catch Daniel. Kreese knowing he used his time in the best possible way, he flees. Nobody pays attention to Kreese because everyone is so focused on Daniel losing blood.

The brunette is gasping for any air, but that was causing the blood to seep out of his throat quicker.

Johnny wasn't sure when he had started crying, but he could feel his tears falling onto the man below him. Daniel struggles to breathe; he just ends up coughing up more blood. "John—y" The brunette's voice box was damaged, and it came out as a raspy mess. Miguel takes Samantha home, away from the gore, but Johnny hardly cares or notices.

The blonde pets Daniel's forehead into his hairline to calm the injured man. "Shh, shh, it's okay. I'm right here." 

"Joh—ny… h-lp m—e" A tear slips out of the brunette. "I've got you, LaRusso." Daniel slowly raises a shaky hand to Johnny's cheek. The blonde takes it and holds it against his cheek with his hand caressing it. "Daniel, you can't leave me. You are my anchor; you complete me." By now, Johnny was soaked in the other man's blood; it was everywhere. 

"I—m f-fad—ing... John-n I for—g-give you... F-for every—t-thing." 

"No, no, no! Don't go!" 

"I lo—"Daniel tries to speak again, but he was cut off. His eyes roll back slightly, and Johnny let's go of his hand in disbelief. The brunette's hand flops down in dead weight. Johnny suddenly didn't care about anything in the world. He yells in pain and pulls Daniel's lifeless body into his chest. Clawing at it as if he was reaching to grab Daniel's soul and pull him back to this reality. Johnny chokes out another sob and rests his forehead on Daniel's. "Oh, God, _please_!" 

In mourning, the blonde rocks the body in his arms. Johnny softly closes Daniel's eyes and places his forehead against Daniel once again. His nose bums Daniel's, stroking the dead man's cheek. 

Everything cuts out as Johnny focuses his full attention on the body in his arms. The loud sirens didn't register in his mind until a paramedic was pulling him away from Daniel. Two paramedics had to tear him away from the body. "No! He can't be dead!" He watches in horror as the paramedics try to revive any lingering part of Daniel's soul. 

"He is now pronounced dead at 9:47pm, Saturday, December 19th, 2020." 

* * *

The funeral mess. Barely anyone could keep it together. Johnny was crumbling at the seams with every picture the screen showed of LaRusso. Of him smiling when he was young; when he was with Mr. Miyagi; when he was hugging his kids; Johnny had to get out of there. He needed fresh air. So he excuses himself out of the first row and loosens his tie. 

Amanda notices and excuses herself to follow the blonde. When she finds him outside, he was sobbing into his lap as he cradles his head. He was on the ground with his knees close to him. She lowered herself down next to him. "I can't believe he's gone."

"You have to believe that he is in a better place now. It's all we have to hope for."

"Yeah, but that's not the point, Amanda. This man… this man that died in my arms— all I've done was hurt him. I feel like I don't have a right to mourn him."

Amanda pulls Johnny into her arms, "I've known for a long time that Daniel had a special place in his heart for you. I remember him tell me, 'I can't stand him, but I know I can't be without him.' You two had a history, regardless if it was negative or not, you both have it."

"I just can't help feeling that it's my fault. I started all of this. Beating on him when we were in school, reopening Cobra Kai. If it weren't for any of that, Daniel never would have met Kreese."

"Oh, honey. It's not your fault. It's Kreese's, and he is paying the price for it."

"Well, it's not enough…"

"I know." The woman pulls herself up and holds her hand out for Johnny to take. "Come, let's pay respect."

Johnny lets her pull him up on his feet and lead him back into the church. Once the service was over, he rode in the car next to Amanda to the burial. 

Once again, Johnny chokes up when he notices they are laying him to rest next to Mr. Miyagi's gravestone. Daniel's family takes their turn to place a flower onto the casket as they say a few words of closure, then it was his student, then Johnny's students. Amanda hands him a flower, gesturing for him to do the same. 

Johnny takes a deep breath and clears his throat. He gently places the flower among the others and speaks with a shaky, sad voice. "Daniel… I never deserved you. All I have done was cause you pain, and yet you still put up with me. If it weren't for me, you wouldn't have met Kreese. And yet your doe eyes asking me to help you as you were dying, in my arms— they mirrored the ones on Halloween in 1984. Those eyes were full of fear. Your eyes are burned into my memory and will be for the rest of my life. I should be the one being lowered into the ground, not you. I'm sorry I couldn't help you. I failed you again." 

Johnny steps away, giving him room to bow with respect to the man he has tormented since they were young. Amanda hugs him again, and they watch as the casket is lowered six feet under. 

* * *

Johnny was a broken man, weeks after the funeral, he was having more and more mental breakdowns. Carmen and Amanda were starting to get worried. Everyone was in a constant state of depression, but Johnny was beginning to refuse food. Carmen was tasked to check on him at least twice a day to make sure he was eating, but some days he refused to open the door. _—The whispers in the morning—_

All Johnny ever did anymore was drink, sulk, blame himself, mourn, and cry. Repeat. In the second month, he couldn't handle it anymore. He took the photo given at Daniel's funeral; it was a photo when he was young. He was on the beach smiling like he was in the middle of laughing—a carefree expression. _—Of lovers sleeping tight—_

The blonde ran his thumb across his printed smile before flipping it over. He searched for a pen and started writing. _—Are rolling by like thunder now—_

_Dear anyone who will read,_

_I tried to drink my pain away a little at a time, but I never could get drunk enough to get him off my mind. Nobody will ever know how much I blame myself. And finally, I'll drink away his memory. Life is short, but this time it is bigger than the strength I have to get up off my knees. But dear God, please forgive me, because I'll love him 'till I die._

_-John William Lawrence-_

Johnny sighs and pops open his last beer and drinks to enjoy. "This one's for you, LaRusso." He gets close to the bottom of the bottle before he pours the rest of it out for Daniel. With his knees popping as Johnny stands, he walks over to the kitchen counter and lets his mind race. Staring at the photo once again before grabbing a kitchen knife. _—As I look in your eyes—_

He sat back down on his sofa with a pillow next to him. He holds onto the photo as stares at the knife in his left hand. He sighs and closes his eyes as he stabs his neck and drags it across his throat in the same manner the glass did to Daniel. _—I hold on to your whole body—_

The knife falls to the rug with a thud, and Johnny feels the blood cough up out of his mouth. He lets himself fall onto the pillow. He lays there as he helplessly bleeds out for Daniel. _—And feel each move you make—_

The next morning, Carmen and Amanda finally call the cops to make sure that Johnny was okay. However, it was too late. They found him with his face down in the pillow. Clinging to his picture for dear life with a note on the back that said 'I'll love him 'til I die.' _—Your voice is warm and tender—_

* * *

"Johnny! Wake up! Johnny!" Johnny hums as he wakes slightly. He wipes the tiredness out of his eyes and looks up at the figure calling for him. "Come on, Johnny, wake up!" The person was shaking him a bit. It was Daniel, but it wasn't Daniel from the last time Johnny saw him. The blonde felt a long-forgotten feeling of bangs gracing his forehead. Daniel, he was young again. "Daniel?" _—A love that I could not forsake—_

"About time, sleepyhead! Come on, let's go to the beach!" Johnny grabs the smaller brunette and hugs him tightly; he softly cries. "Do you remember anything?"

"I do."

"I am so so sorry I couldn't save you."

"Oh John, you didn't fail me. I failed you. If I didn't hesitate, we both wouldn't be here." Daniel gives a sad, soft smile. "Now, are you going to kiss me or not?" Johnny pulls Daniel closer to close the gap between their lips. _—'Cause I'm your baby, and you are my man—_


End file.
